Talk:Yorick/@comment-24.78.235.28-20110708090202
A good way to use Yorick is to invest in 3 key factors: 1. Mana 2. Cooldown Reduction 3. Attack Damage A good first item is Doran's Blade. This gives you a little more survivability, along with the damage, in the early game. The next item you want to get is Ionian Boots of Lucidity to get some CDR that, while you don't have the mana pool to use it at the moment, will greatly benefit you when you do. The next item you want is a Manamune. This gives you both a deeper mana pool and greater early game AD. Now, about this time, you should be able to spam your ghouls at least a little bit more than you were able to before. This is key to success as far as I've experienced it. Early/Early-Mid Game you will be setting up kills for others for the most part and will be playing much more of a support role. Getting into Mid Game you want to get a Spirit Visage. This helps you stay off of the summoners platform by giving you increased Health, Magic Resistance, and life gained from your Omen of Famine (E). Spamming your little life-stealing buddy is a great way to mend after a fight. After that, I've found success with a couple of different items in different orders. You could go with either: 1. Yomou's Ghostblade - Some much needed Mid/Late-Mid AD - Suited for the Do-It-Yourself Yorick's who want some kills. 2. Frozen Heart - Excellent source of both mana and CDR. - Increased survivability (armor). - Geared more towards a support role. 3. Frozen Mallet - Increases health noticeably and increases AD. - Great for chasing. After one or, possibly, two of these items, get rid of your Doran's Blade to help with the funds for the other one or two items you still need. That's basically the build's that I've had success with. Now, I'll list some strategies for Yorick. 1. Support Yorick may not seemed to be very geared towards a support role, but when you use your Omen of Pestilence and Omen of Death, it definitely benefits your team. You can use Omen of Death on a high damage champion such as Xin Zhao, Tryndamere, Master Yi, and others so that if they are targeted in a team fight, they have more time to do plenty of damage. 2. Solo Fighter/Chaser Yorick is naturally adept to chasing or going one on one with an opponent. In a chase scenario, he Omen of Pestilence slows his enemy enough for him to get up close and attack with Omen of War, increasing his speed. When in a solo scenario, it's fairly simple. Just spam your ghouls as much as you can. Remember Yorick's passive, the more ghouls he has out, the more damage he does and the less of it he takes. It helps all champions, but just a general tip: Try hard to press the enemy early and make the fold to get a few easy kills. This will have a HUGE impact on every champion's performance later in the game, but especially Yorick's. The faster Yorick can get his items, the sooner he can make his presence on the Fields of Battle. Another general tip is: Don't take the risk early game. While you want to press the enemy as much as possible for an early kill, it isn't easy. So, if you are in a near impossible scenario for an early kill or, more importantly, survival, make sure to try to switch lanes or play cautiously. Yorick isn't in the squishy category that Veigar, Teemo, and other are, but he isn't very durable until later in the game. Place wards when you have the spare change to avoid costly ganks in the top or bottom lane and be aware of your surroundings at all times to avoid giving the enemy an easy kill. That concludes my beginner's guide to Yorick. I hope more people will be educated about this rather new and difficult Champion to play as because of my post.